


Are We There Yet

by lamplights



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamplights/pseuds/lamplights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adam cursed to himself as he tried to tie a bright red bowtie around a small basket; a tiny and overexcited puppy Labrador was jumping in and out of it making what seemed to be an easy task impossible.</i> Adam buys a dog in hopes of surprising Sauli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We There Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Just the thought of the boyfriends getting a dog and possibly kids in the future makes me warm inside, so I wrote this. Comments are always welcomed and appreciated. :)

He bought a dog. _He really bought a dog._ Adam cursed to himself as he tried to tie a bright red bowtie around a small basket; a tiny and overexcited puppy Labrador was jumping in and out of it making what seemed to be an easy task impossible. He eventually gave up and the puppy let out a triumphant sound as it leaned closer to get hugs from one of his new owners.

“What am I going to do with you, huh? Is Sauli going to like you? Is he? Or is he going to leave you at the nearest pet shelter after beating the hell out of me?” Adam grinned as he scratched puppy’s ears. He was obviously joking. He knew his boyfriend well enough to actually think he would hate the dog, in the full sense of the word, but he still couldn’t help but wonder whether what he did was simply caused by dumbness or the right move considering their future life together.

Sauli had left for Anaheim with his Finnish friends three days ago. Adam had kissed him goodbye and returned to their house, which, he had to admit, seemed oddly quiet and big whenever his other half was away. It’s funny how time changes people. After being in a relationship, a happy, loving, balanced relationship for nearly two years now, he had realized that somehow, domestic life had won over the crazy party life he used to have before meeting Sauli. The thought creeped him out and soothed him at the same time.

He loves going to clubs, he just doesn’t like doing that so often anymore. They both had grown out of life that no longer suited them. He had eventually accepted that he was maturing, getting older; his perceptions constantly changing with each passing day. Even after his concerts when they all head out, he sometimes finds himself thinking about going home shortly after having just a few drinks. Not because he’s bored. A night spent home eating take away food cuddled under Sauli’s arms just sounds better to him. He does what he knows best; he has fun on stage and entertains people and then goes home with his boyfriend, takes off the leather and puts on the oldest sweatpants he owns and is, in his opinion, domestically boring together. He’s ready to settle down, in fact, he’s been ready for a while and he can only hope Sauli is too.

“You’re so damn cute.” He murmured, lost in his thoughts. He’s never had dogs before, let alone pets. He felt like a six year old boy right there, sitting on the floor of their living room and bubbling with excitement over the little thing in his arms. He’s thirty, he bought a dog for his boyfriend which is the silliest thing he’s ever done to anyone but it feels right. It just feels right. 

He got up and the puppy that seemed to have dozed off in his tender embrace raised its head and followed him as Adam walked out of the room. He heard soft _thud thud thuds_ as tiny feet met the floor. The sound made him feel extremely comfortable. He smiled as he picked the puppy up and made his way upstairs. If he’s ever lacked something in his life, no offence to his mother or father, of course, then it’s this.

“I’ll let you sleep with me tonight but _just_ because I’m missing someone. Don’t you think this is going to be a habit from now on and don’t you _dare_ piss all over my bed.” Adam laughed as he crawled into bed with the puppy. It got immediately tangled in the sheets but his new owner was too busy to notice. 

_Miss you like crazy. Tomorrow can’t come soon enough._

He texted Sauli and checked his Twitter feed. Reminding himself to quit that habit, he set one eye on the small dog that was trying to find the right spot on the bed where it could curl up in a ball. Sauli’s reaction the next day could be anything. He spent a few minutes tossing and turning restlessly before realizing there was no point in worrying yourself sick before anything hasn’t even happened yet. A memory of one certain night on his mind, he finally fell asleep.

_“I’ve been waiting all day to be able to do this.” Adam said under his breath as he slammed the door shut behind them and pressed Sauli against the wall. The hallway bathed in the last rays of the sun, painting the wall behind Sauli golden._

_“What this?” Sauli teased him. Adam heard the laughter and the amusement in his voice. For a second Adam admired how the sun made Sauli’s skin look smooth and soft before running his thumb over Sauli’s cheek. Sauli closed his eyes and tilted his neck, exposing it to Adam._

_“This.” Adam’s voice was low as he crushed their lips together, savoring the familiar taste of his boyfriend’s lips. He leaned in and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies as close to each other as possible. He sucked roughly on his lower lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth. Sauli let out a small groan as Adam moved his head down to his neck. Sliding his hands down to tangle Adam’s hair, Sauli tugged at it and forced Adam to raise his head to lock their lips again. They shared a few long, passionate kisses before slowing down to lazy pecks. Adam settled down to nibble Sauli’s ear. Sauli licked his lips and blinked slowly. Once, twice, his lustful eyes barely open._

_“Glad you did. Waited, I mean.”_

_“Riff spent every second glued to you so I had no choice.”_

_Not that he had minded. He loved seeing Sauli with kids and today’s little get together-party had been a good excuse to daydream about having kids of his own while everyone was too busy fuzzing around Riff to actually ask him questions he was not ready to answer just yet. Yes, they’ve been together for a year, no, they haven’t really talked about it yet and yes, he’d love that, someday. The time hasn’t been right, especially when they’ve both been just concentrating on living in the now instead of putting too much thought into future. He knows where Sauli’s mind stands and what his thoughts are but he won’t pressure him and he doesn’t need to. The right time will come._

_“I have that effect on people, you know.”_

_Adam slid his hands under Sauli’s shirt and kissed him hungrily. He was horny, the sexual tension inside him had been building up all day and he was thinking about fucking his equally eager boyfriend right there right at that moment but Sauli gently turned his head away and rested his hands lightly on Adam’s arms. Adam didn’t understand. He was needy, for Christ’s sake, and he needed to get his release but what Sauli said next, however, made Adam’s insides turn upside down._

_“We’ll have a bad influence on our kids. Sneaking out of rooms, making out at the most inappropriate places…”_

_Sauli smirked. Adam didn’t know what to say. The moment was the most bizarre he could’ve ever imagined to have for this conversation right now. He did what he always does instinctively whenever he’s not sure how to act; he joked._

_“Are you drunk?”_

_Sauli laughed at Adam’s slightly bothered look._

_“No. I just saw you today, at the party. How you were looking at me when I was with Riff although you thought I hadn’t noticed. I want to see that look on your face every day.”_

_Adam’s heart made a flip. He’s never seen his eyes so intense before. Sauli looked at him, locking his eyes with his, with such affection, love, admiration and trust he felt his lips form an unsure smile._

_“I, umm…”_

_“We are not going to have this conversation now. We both have a hard-on and I really, really need you to fuck me.” Sauli’s warm breath tickled Adam’s ear and his fingers left electric twinges all over his body, setting him on fire._

_“Yes.” Adam’s laugh welled right from the bottom of his stomach. “Yes.”_

By the next day’s afternoon Adam questioned his whole ridiculous idea of getting a dog. Who is he to make such important decisions for them both without asking for Sauli’s opinion first? They are, after all, together in this relationship and he doesn’t want to screw it over. He’s had enough of that shit already. He cannot imagine his life without Sauli, not anymore. Thinking of that felt like someone throwing ice cold water on you when you least expect it. He quickly shook that thought off his mind and impatiently whirled the spoon in the mug he was holding. 

The pup in the back yard was surprisingly quiet; he could not hear a sound from the door he had left open. He had gotten rid of that ridiculous basket; that was not his style and the puppy couldn’t stay there even for a minute, anyway. He had taken him out and played with him and just let himself loose. It was unbelievable how soon he had gotten attached to that little thing; he didn’t think he would be able to let go of it anymore. He heard the key turn in the front door and soon after his boyfriend appeared in the kitchen’s door way. A wide smile spread across his face as he greeted Sauli by pulling him into a tight hug and giving him a kiss on the lips. Damn, he had missed him. Sauli ran his hands through Adam’s hair and down to his neck and rested them there. Adam pulled him closer by the hips and they grinned at each other stupidly. Sauli’s skin glowed with a new layer of tan and it was obvious he’d had a good time.

“Hey, you. Did you have fun?”

“Uh-huh. We surely did.” Sauli said between kisses. “We met a bunch of Finns who are here on a holiday and we went to this, - Is something wrong?”

He must’ve had a strange look on his face.

“I have a surprise for you.” As much as he would’ve loved to listen to Sauli tell about his trip, he was dying to find out what Sauli thought of his present. His nervousness had faded as soon Sauli had arrived but it came back when he stood up and walked through the house, squeezing Sauli’s hand behind him.

“What is it!?”

“Just wait, I’m sure you’re gonna love him.”

“Him? Adam, wha-,”

Adam’s face lit up.

“Ta-da!”

“You bought a dog?”

Sauli said, stunned, standing riveted to the spot. He watched as Adam snatched the puppy that had been lying happily in the sun a moment before running over to them. Adam’s eyes beamed with boyish joy as he put the dog in his still stunned boyfriend’s arms. The puppy nuzzled at his neck.

“This… was one hell of a surprise, Adam.” Sauli looked up and Adam saw he was smiling. He shrugged as the relief filled him. Maybe, maybe his worrying had been pointless.

“I just... I’ve been thinking lately… Since I’m always touring, or doing promos around the country or somewhere else around the world… I figured a dog would keep you company so you wouldn’t have to be alone.”

He regretted saying those words as soon as they came out. Sauli’s face hardened. Adam tried to touch him but he stiffened and turned his head away.

“I… Fuck, I’m sorry, baby. That’s not what I meant. You know how much you mean to me.”

“Then what did you mean? I thought we had gotten past that issue a long time ago.”

Sauli bent down and let the puppy go giving him a last pat on the head. He watched as it made a few silly running steps and then started exploring the new world. Adam looked at his toes. The conversation was not going in the direction he had wanted it to go. Why the fuck he had to bring that thing up again?

“We have, of course we have. I never, ever, wanted to make you feel that way and you know it. As far as I’m concerned, there’s no need to talk about it again.”

Sauli stayed silent. Adam ignored the fact that Sauli was clearly resistant to any kind of interaction and pulled him into a tight hug. He smelled like sand, the air on a rainy day and his favorite aftershave. Adam breathed in and out, trying to find the right words to say. After a while he felt Sauli loosening up. When Sauli softly wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and clung to Adam, he decided to give the conversation another go.

“What I really meant to say is… Remember that night when we came home from that party? A few months ago? We’ve both been kind of hesitant to talk about having our own kids after that night. Or ever, to be honest. Lately, I’ve been feeling like there’s something missing and no, it has nothing to do with you-, “ Adam held him tighter against his body. “I want to have kids with you, someday, maybe soon, who knows. I think we are both ready. Maybe this was some sort of a struck of madness, but I figured we could start off by buying a dog. To see if we’re worth anything. But if you don’t want to do this… If this is too soon, it’s not a problem, really, I understand.”

Sauli still hadn’t said anything.

“Sauli?”

“You do realize you bought a Labrador that’s going to make me look very small when it grows up, Lambert? Wouldn’t, I don’t know, a Chihuahua have been better?”

“What about a Bulldog, then?

“Or a Terrier?

“Shut up.”

They both laughed. Sauli’s eyes shone in a new way, bright and soulful, and Adam knew he wasn’t upset anymore. If he wanted to object, he would’ve already done so. Adam moved so he could take Sauli’s hands into his, twining them together.

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“No. At least not today.”

“Well, I really do. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Adam lowered his head, his hair brushed Sauli’s forehead.

“She’s going to love him.”

“She?”

“I’ve always imagined us to have a girl first, a little Lambertine running around. Then a boy.”

Adam smiled.

“I’m sorry about that tour thing. It’s nice to know there’s always someone home when you get back from whenever you are. I just chose the wrong words.”

“I know, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I’m so glad you did this, thank you,” Sauli squeezed his hand. “I can’t even express how happy and grateful I am. It was about time we talked about this… I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up. When the tour’s over, I want us to really start thinking about this. It’s going to be a long process and it’s going to take a lot of our time and our strength and… We’re gonna have to take care of many things, Adam.”

“I know. It’s not going to be easy.” He let out a sigh but then had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he felt a rush of excitement flow through him. He was happy. He was scared. He was a mess of different emotions that had been racing inside of him all day. He could hardly keep up with them.

“We’re going to be one of those couples that have three kids and a dog, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, and everyone’s going to hate us for being so ridiculously mushy, boring and in love.”

He kissed him again. They watched as the puppy wobbled back to them and lifted its forelegs up as if it was saying ‘pick me up please’. Sauli let go of him with a laugh and bent down. The pup basked in attention.

“Hey, you gorgeous little thing. Your crazy dada brought you here and got me a little taken aback, but no, I’m not letting you go, no I’m not. He’ll take a picture of ya and post it on Twitter and everyone will call you Glitter, yes they will.” Sauli flashed a wide smile up to Adam.

“Hey! We’re so not gonna name him Glitter.” 

“But they are so going to call him like that.”

Adam got down too and rested his chin on Sauli’s shoulder. Never could’ve he thought he’d be in this state of life right now, not five or even two years ago. He’s always been a person who doesn’t look much into future and lets things go the way they go. Everything changed when he met Sauli and here he was building a family. That made him dizzy, but in a good kind of dizzy.

“We still have to name him, though.” He mumbled against Sauli’s shoulder. Maybe they could have a nap later; he wanted to keep Sauli all to himself and make up the time they had missed before having to spend a busy day at the studio the next day. 

“I’m going to go and cook something for us and _then_ we will come up with a name and you can tell me all the little secrets you have about that trip of yours but didn’t plan on telling me.” He teased. Sauli slapped his arm playfully and kissed the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, right, like I could ever have secrets from you.”

Kissing him one more time, he got up and started walking back into the house. He looked behind and saw the two had gambolled out and the smaller one was jumping all over the bigger one who was rolling around on the grass. Yeah, those two loved each other already. The loving and tender person that Sauli is he felt silly for doubting he would ever have a problem with this. He thought, at least hoped, they had taken the first step towards their new life. Baby steps, as he loved to say. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.


End file.
